


give a girl the right shoes

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: inlovewithimpossibility's Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 Fics [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ivy Town, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post-Episode: s03e23 My Name is Oliver Queen, Pre-Episode: s04e01 Green Arrow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, season 3.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Felicity's ascension to CEO of Palmer Tech comes with its share of necessities, including some new additions to her wardrobe.Oliver and Felicity spend a quiet evening together, online shopping, for the OSS prompt 'retail therapy'.





	give a girl the right shoes

The quiet of the summer evening has settled across the house by the time Oliver gets back from his quick trip to the grocery store. They were almost out of coffee and he’s aware how much of a disaster that could be come the morning.

He places the coffee in the cupboard, checking that he’s not missing anything else to make breakfast tomorrow and shakes his head at the fact that the volume of the bag of chips seems to have diminished considerably.

The dishwasher is whirling, cleaning the evidence of the salmon he made for dinner earlier on, but Felicity is nowhere to be seen on the lower level.

At the start of the summer, that would have sent him into a panic but as they’ve settled into life here in Ivy Town, he’s more aware of Felicity’s patterns. He knows not to worry unless she’s not upstairs either.

Not wanting to yell and disrupt the quiet of the evening, he takes the stairs two at a time, rounding the corner into their room and sure enough, there she is.

She’s changed from the pretty floral dress she was wearing earlier, now dressed in one of his old t-shirts and nothing else. She’s lying stomach down on the bed, looking at something on her tablet. Her hair is wet, curling every which way as it dries, and she looks up as he enters, her bright smile dazzling him for a moment.

“Hi.” She greets and he smiles at her as he steps properly into the room.

“Hi. Laura Hoffman stopped me on the way in, they’re having a cookout on Saturday.” He informs her, recalling the conversation before he gets distracted and forgets to tell her. She’d never forgive him if he sprung something like a neighborhood cookout on her at the last minute. She’s made it very clear she needs time to prepare to interact with the suburban wives and their invasive questions about the ‘beautiful, young couple who moved in down the street’.

“Again?” Felicity questions, a frown on her face, and Oliver hums, shrugging his shoulders. He’d questioned the same thing; the Hoffman’s had a cookout a couple of weeks ago and there have been others at other houses on the block in the time since their last.

“She said Adam bought a new grill and he wants to try it out.” He relays Laura’s response as he moves over to stand next to the laundry basket. His t-shirt lands in there and he undoes his belt to start removing his jeans.

“Ah, so he needs people who can actually use a grill?” Felicity questions, her eyes glued on him as he continues his task.

“He’s not that bad.” Oliver snorts, dumping his jeans in the basket as well. He reaches for Felicity’s dress that is lying on the floor, throwing that in with the rest of the dirty laundry.

“Honey, that chicken was pink.” She replies dryly and Oliver winces as he thinks of the poultry he’d thankfully noticed was undercooked before their neighbor had given the entire community food poisoning.

Shaking his head, he reaches for his journal and climbs onto his side of the bed, leaning up against the backboard. He stretches his legs out in front of him, narrowing his eyes at Felicity when reaches out to lightly pinch one of his toes with a cheeky grin on her face.

“What are you doing?” He questions, gesturing to her tablet and she sighs, reaching for it to show him the online shopping site that’s open on it.

“Shopping. I’ve got a load of meetings coming up and even over video conference, sweatpants and tank tops aren’t acceptable attire which is incredibly rude really when you think about it.” She frowns, her pout appearing again and Oliver chuckles.

“Incredibly.” He grins and she nods, obviously happy with his agreement.

“Plus, I’m going to have to go into the office at some point and I can hardly rock up in flip-flops. Ergo, I need new clothes.” She explains and he smiles.

“I see.”

She holds his gaze for a moment before she smiles and flops back down onto her stomach, going back to her task. Oliver smiles at the way her curls bounce for a second before he opens his journal and reaches for his pen.

It’s moments like these that Oliver adores. The quiet of the evening, just sat next to each other. They’re doing different things but they’re together and her presence next to him reminds Oliver that this is all he wants, for the rest of his life. Her by his side, through it all.

He finishes what he wants to write for the day and places his journal down on the side table, turning back to look at Felicity. She’s still searching, her leg swinging absentmindedly. He can’t see it but he knows that her eyebrows are crinkling and she’s nibbling on her bottom lip. It’s what she does when she’s concentrating and it’s adorable.

Not wanting to maintain the distance between them, he reaches out and places his hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb over the bare skin. She jumps and Oliver knows that he’s just broken her concentration.

“Hmm, what?” She questions, pushing up so that she can turn to look at him. She’s frowning, that crinkle very distinct in her forehead and Oliver smiles, crooking his finger.

“C’mere.” He prompts but she just continues to frown, looking back to her tablet and them back to him.

“I’m busy.” She tells him and he chuckles with a slight roll of his eyes.

“I know. I just wanna hold you.” He tells her honestly, watching as her face melts and her shoulders slump. She tilts her head and looks at him with that expression, the one that tells him he’s done or said something that she approves.

“That’s not fair.” She pouts but he just crooks his finger again, smirking at her. She smiles and lays her tablet next to his leg before she crawls up the bed, curling up against his chest as she settles between his legs. It’s moments like this that he realizes just how small she is. His hands can easily span her back or the length of her thigh and Oliver wraps his arms easily around her small frame now, relaxing into the feeling of her.

“Hmm, your hair smells nice.” He comments as her drying curls brush under his nose, tickling him slightly.

“It’s the new product I bought. It smells like coconuts.” She informs him, grinning up at him as she reaches for her tablet. Settling down, she rests her head against his chest, humming as he strokes his thumb over her waist. From this angle, he can see the screen of her tablet and he smiles at the thought of her in the sky blue dress she’s currently viewing. It’s very business appropriate but the bright color highlights Felicity’s personality. His quirky ray of sunshine who also happens to be a badass and a genius.

“I like that one,” Oliver tells her and she smiles, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah? Better than this one? I’m currently debating between them both.” She questions, pulling up her cart and selecting a different dress. She shifts a little in his arms so that he can see the screen better and he kisses the part line of her hair as she settles her head just underneath his chin. The dress she’s pulled up is burgundy with detailing around the neckline and the waist that reveal the model’s skin.

“You should get them both.” He tells her, imagining where the hem might sit on her legs. He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s been especially grateful to spend summer in such close proximity to her. Felicity’s legs are a work of art in his opinion and he’s very grateful for her enjoyment of outfits that highlight them.

“I don’t need both.” She sighs and Oliver smirks as a certain thought sparks in his head.

“Do you really want to be known as Felicity Smoak, outfit repeater?” He questions and she freezes before a peal of loud laughter sounds around the room.

“I can’t believe you actually sat through the Lizzie McGuire Movie, let alone that you’re quoting it.” Felicity finally gets out, shaking her head and Oliver chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. Felicity mentioned having loved the movie when she was younger and he briefly remembered Thea also raving about it. They’d sat through it the other night and whilst they may have gotten distracted halfway through, he’ll admit that the first half wasn’t half bad for a Disney Channel movie.

“Please don’t tell Thea.” He winces at the thought. Felicity had found it sweet and adorable that he was happy to sit through it, his sister, however… he knows he’d receive no end of ridicule from her.

“Your secret’s safe with me, for now,” Felicity promises, tilting her head back to give him one of her not-quite-winks that always make him smile. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder as they both look at the screen.

“But seriously, you should get them both,” Oliver tells her and she hums, biting her lip for a moment before she clicks back to her cart.

“I guess I can always return one of them if they don’t look right on.” She comments as she begins to check through what she’s about to purchase.

“Hmm.” Oliver hums in agreement, although he’s a little baffled by the idea of Felicity not looking ‘right’ in something. He’s convinced at this point that she could make a trash bag look gorgeous.

But then again, that might be the fact that he’s ridiculously in love with talking.

“I think that’s it, I just need to check out.” She nods and Oliver smiles, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I like those too.” He points out as she scrolls past a particular pair of shoes in a leopard print design. 

“Cool, right?” Felicity smiles and he nods, even though he was actually thinking about how they might look on her, not the cool factor of the shoes themselves.

He freezes as she scrolls down, where she’s obviously visited a certain section of the website.

“That doesn’t look like office-appropriate attire,” Oliver comments with a cough, taking in the lace and silk on the screen.

“I think it would be rather inappropriate for the CEO to show up without any undergarments though, wouldn’t it?” She smoothly covers and he chuckles, his hand falling to fiddle with the hem of the t-shirt she’s wearing.

“I suppose so. Although some of these are clearly not meant to be worn underneath anything.” He smirks, gesturing to a certain slip that appears to leave very little to the imagination. The mere thought of Felicity dressed in it, her gentle curves encased in navy satin and white lace is enough to form a lump in his throat. He breathes in the scent of her new hair product again and drops his hand to her bare skin.

“Well, I would hate the idea that my lingerie doesn’t match my new style as well.” She comments but she barely gets two words in before she’s giggling at the absurdity of the statement and Oliver joins in, shaking his head. He buries his head in her neck, nuzzling his nose into the spot he knows is ticklish which only makes her laugh more. He can’t help but revel in her joy as she wriggles in his arms, her tablet landing on the bed when it slips out of her hand.

“Is that so? Goodness, I didn’t know my girlfriend was so high maintenance.” Oliver teases once she’s caught her breath and she glares. He’s slightly taken aback when she moves lithely, slipping out of his arms to press him back against the headboard as she spins.

“Take that back!” She orders with a grin as she moves closer, her legs bracketing his and Oliver moves his closer together to make it easier.

“Well, if you need your _lingerie _to match the style of the rest of your clothes.” He continues and Felicity narrows her eyes, her hands still pressing on his shoulders.

“You know perfectly well I’m very happy to lounge around in anything, as witnessed by this.” She insists and Oliver continues to grin as she removes one hand to gesture to his old t-shirt.

“Well, that just proves you’re a thief… high maintenance and a thief, seems like a dangerous combination.”

“Shut it,” Felicity demands as her arms circle his neck and she moves closer.

Well, there’s only one answer to that.

“Make me.”


End file.
